Latido MP3
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: De lo ocurrido en la cabina del End of Line club. Un poco del pasado de Kastor. Y los gemelos de Daft Punk, M y P3.


_Una de las ventajas de tener un certificado siquiátrico de insanidad mental, es que se puede escribir sobre lo que sea, sin que te miren raro. _

_Desde que los ví en la cabina y escuché a Kástor llamarlos por su nombre de comando, decidí que tenía que hacer un fic sobre ellos. Primer fic de Tron Legacy, con Daft Punk como personajes, M y P3, los DJ del 'End of Line' Club._

_No slash, Ciencia Ficción Dura; Teoría de la Complejidad, Nodos Cuánticos, realidades alternas, ley de la Conservación de la Energía,Teoría de Koestler._

_Música usada? Son of Flynn, del OST de Tron, por DP, precisamente. _

_Disclaimer; nada me pertenece. Sob…_

_Dedicado con mucho afecto, a dos personas, fans de Tron desde 1982; Carontex y Ariadnechan-sama._

_Ojalá y os guste._

_s'FA._

-0-

**Latido**** (MP3)**

M despertó, estirando los dedos.

¡Maldita sea! Pensó durante medio nanosegundo; P3 seguía dormido, pese a los interruptores de sueño. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza y su gemelo cayó de la cama, dando un sonoro ¡bunk! con el casco, en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Es de noche.

-Aquí siempre es de noche, hermano.

-Es hora de trabajar.

-No quiero divertirme…

M suspiró.

-Hay muchos rumores P3… Zuse nos pidió estar hoy temprano.

-No lo llames Zuse. Es Kastor; después de la Purga, todos cambiamos nuestros nombres.

M se acercó al espejo y reprogramó la pantalla-visor de su propio casco, emitiendo un _purr_ de felicidad.

-Ningún usuario nos llama ya…

-Ninguno, en ésta terminal. Debe haber muchas otras, allá afuera.

M miró a su hermano, a través de las facetas DEL de su propio casco.

-¿Crees en la Internet?

-Creo en el Usuario como TodoPoderoso, M. Supe de una chica, ITunes; ella anda en todas partes y lleva música a todos lados. La escribió un Usuario.

-¿De veras te crees esas historias? ¡Terminarás por creer en Flynn! ¡O en Tron!

M se encaró a P3.

-Tron estuvo aquí para salvar al MainFrame. Y Flynn LO ESCRIBIÓ, hermano. Los Usuarios son quienes gobiernan en verdad nuestro mundo.

-¿De veras? Explícame entonces por qué Flynn no logró escapar y por qué CLU 2.0 cree que nos gobierna ¡Eso es falso y lo sabes!

M ajustó las escamas metálicas de sus guantes; la nanomolécula semiconductora de selenio se estaba degastando. Tendría que pedirle a Zuse que le dieran membranas nuevas o no podría seguir ejecutando sus comandos musicales. P3 siguió renegando

-Cada vez que el Usuario activa este mundo, nosotros volvemos a la vida. Cada vez y no antes ¡Eso de que CLU gobierna éste sitio son meras patrañas!

M se aproximó al ventanal, mirando la lejana oscuridad y el mar de estática, rompiendo sus olas contra la carcasa de HardDrive, la ciudad que los había acunado desde que eran unos simples bits, en brazos de su madre, hasta crecer en algoritmos hexadecimales y conformar un programa gemelo.

No eran idénticos, porque necesitaban complementarse. Y Zuse los había salvado de la destrucción.

Ni M ni P3 sabían que afuera, los Usuarios que teorizaban sobre el Fantasma en la Máquina, habían tenido razón; dado un sistema lleno de variables lo suficientemente complejas, algunas cosas tomarían voluntad propia en un organismo aparentemente esquematizado.

Ellos eran prueba de esa voluntad propia, junto con los demás ISOs, Algoritmos Isomórficos creados _per se_, dentro de la infinita memoria cuántica, después de recorrer ciclos y ciclos en los nodos-canales de cada circuito.

Como toda creación evolutiva, habían partido de ínfimas instrucciones, entrecruzando la solución en las matrices y naciendo de otra ISO: M recordaba claramente su primer sonido, thrum, thrum, thrum. Rítmico, repetitivo, cálido; el dulce latir del corazón de su madre, Lossy.

Y la complejidad que había marcado a los gemelos al ser espontáneamente programados, se daba ahora en su labor.

Ni M ni P3 podían dejar de hacer música y por otro lado, tampoco lograrían una adultez nominal, pese a su impecable DNA holográfico.

Para conseguirla, necesitaban estar cerca de un Usuario y CLU había alejado a Flynn y desconfigurado a todos los ISOs. Unos pocos –Zuse, Gem y tal vez Quorra, al lado de Flynn- se habían salvado.

Y, en plena Purga, el peliblanco Zuse había encontrado a los pequeños gemelos, ateridos y empapados por las olas del mar de estática: los restos desconfigurados de Lossy flotaban en las plateadas olas.

Zuse cubrió sus rostros y sus tatuajes con los cascos y sus manos con los guantes de selenio. Los hizo comer bits y iones y los abrigó de la ira perfeccionista de CLU. Y en el 'End of Line', los educó a convertirse en lo que estaban destinados a ser; músicos, seres capaces de engendrar armonía perfecta.

Habían sobrevivido y eso era lo que importaba, por ahora.

Eso no quería decir que fuesen precisamente felices; como todos los demás programas vivían en el miedo, siendo modificados para lo que CLU llamaba su 'Conquista del Exterior'.

En cualquier momento, sus instrucciones podrían ser cambiadas y en ese instante, serían descubiertos. M trataba de no pensar en ello y aunque profesaba la antigua fé en los Usuarios, P3 ya la había perdido del todo.

M saltó sobre su hermano pequeño y golpeó en su casco con los nudillos.

-Alégrate, perezoso. Hoy cambiará nuestra suerte…

P3 se negó a seguir discutiendo y se tomó el tazón de bits con iones del 'desayuno'.

Por eso, cuando Sam Flynn llegó, en la mitad del siguiente ciclo, acompañado de Gem, con el aura del Usuario sobre sí mismo, M y P3 obedecieron de inmediato a Zuse, encantados.

-Voy a retirarme por un momento, chicos! ¡MP3, cambien la escena, alteren el ambiente; Electrifiquen a todos con su música, si son tan amableees!

Ni M ni P3 sospecharon nada; su cabina era a prueba de sonidos y eran felices, cantando en ella con sus dedos.

Inesperadamente, CLU colocó desconfiguradores en cada esquina del End Of Line. Inesperadamente, estallaron y destruyeron la altísima Torre Central de HardDrive.

MyP3 lograron escapar; perdidos en la disonancia de la música –Journey?- resonando en la arcada de juegos, dos pisos arriba; chorros de energía pura, estática indirecta y láser de ultravioleta.

Y fue Quorra quien encontró, en el piso junto a la Ducatti, los diminutos cascos, afuera, en la realidad real. Sonriendo y secándose una lágrima, los metió en su bolsillo, sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Lo que quedaba de la identidad de ambos, en el fondo de los cascos, se durmió, acunado por el thrum trhum thrum…

El mismo que escucharan, 500 ciclos antes, al nacer…

El amanecer cubrió con una sonrisa el rostro de Quorra.

Era de día, otra vez.

-0-

_Ok. Algunas pequeñas notas; MPEG-1 Lossy es el programa origen del MP3, wikipedia dixit. De ahí que lo usara como programa 'madre' de los gemelos. No me culpéis de desconfigurarlos; fue CLU quien lo hizo. La teoría del Fantasma en la Máquina o de Ghost in the Shell es vieja; implica que el 'alma' de algo es muy diferente a su 'cuerpo' y tiene voluntad por encima de éste. Un sistema complejo termina por generar sus propias soluciones, sean o no caóticas__. Zuse-Castor me encanta, pese a ser un traidor; alguna vez fue un ISO que amaba a los suyos; quién mejor que él para proteger a MP3? Tras su brillante fachada, hay alguien oscuramente triste, con sombras en el pasado. Lo amé. _

_Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté. Nartayalar._

_s'FA._


End file.
